The Revenge of Eerie Indiana
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Marshall, Simon, Dash, and Diane are now at Diane's school and now Eerie Indiana weirdness has come to our world.Warning: this is the sequel to Stay Tuned to Eerie Indiana so you should really read that one first. but please read and review thank you.


Revenge of Eerie Indiana

Discliamer: I do not Eerie Indiana that belonged to me but it's orginal writers... I only own Diane and Megan and they are copyrighted by me so if you want to use them in future stories please ask

Marshall

I know that I said that it was over but then something happened in Diane's world that made things become strange again. It all started two weeks ago. Dash had started to develop a thing for Diane and frankly so did I.

Dash X

Well, now can I go down to the cafeteria and get you something, Diane?

Diane

No, thanks… I'm not very hungry. I have to get to class anyway. I'll see you guys later. Play nice.

Dash X

May I walk you?

Marshall

No, I'll walk you.

Diane  
Boys fighting over me? Wow. Um… you could both walk me if you want? Simon, you wanna come?

Simon

Yea… I don't want to be here alone.

( they exit together and go to the dance studio)

( a balled up piece of paper is thrown at her head)

Diane

Dash X, what is the big idea?

Dash X

Wasn't me.

Diane

Marshall?

Marshall

Nope

Diane

Simon?

Simon

Sorry.

Diane

That's weird ( picks it up and uncrumples it)

You and D X are cordially invited March 18th… that's tomorrow

Marshall

Invited to what?

Diane

It doesn't say. Me and DX… whoever sent it knows me and Dash

Dash

A party?

Diane

I'm not sure… probably

Simon

Marshall… why aren't you and I invited?

Marshall

I don't know.

Diane

Let's forget it… I'll see you guys later.

( they exit)

(Back in Eerie… It has been weeks since anyone has seen Marshall, Simon, Dash, or Diane)

(In the Teller home)

Marilyn

Where could he have gone, Edgar. It's been two weeks.

Edgar

Marilyn, they'll find Marshall I know they will.

(Police enter)

Police

Mr. and Mrs. Teller, I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have to call off the search for your son it's been two weeks.

Marilyn

Call of the search! What do you mean you have to call off the search! I want you back out there looking for my baby boy!

Police

I'm sorry ma'am there is nothing I can do.

Marilyn

( gets her coat) Come on, Edgar we'll search for the boys ourselves.

Edgar

All right coming… Syndi!

Syndi

Yes?

Edgar

We're looking for your brother watch the house while we're gone.

Syndi

I'm going with you.

(they exit)

(The mayor is out in the street with his back up remote and a group of men)

Mayor

I want them all found and brought back here understand?

Police

Yes, sir.

Marilyn

I thought the search was called off?

Mayor

Mrs. Teller how do you do on this fine evening

(Enter Mr and Mrs. Holmes)

Mrs. Holmes

Have you found my Simon yet?

Mayor

We are working on it, Mrs. Holmes… just stand back this could be dangerous.

(presses a button and a portal into the other world opens up)

Ok men… go get them… and remember I want all of them back alive!

Edgar

What? Is that?

Mayor

The less you know, Mr. Teller the better now excuse me but I have to go.

Mrs. Teller

We're going with you

Mrs. Holmes

So are we.

Mayor

Ladies it's much too dangerous…

Mrs. Teller

We have been waiting for two weeks! We are going with you!

Mayor

Fine. Just follow me.

( they enter the portal and he presses the button and they end up in front of the dorm room)

Simon

I'm telling you… I don't understand why you should even fight over her… besides, Dash was asked to this thing… whatever it is.

Marshall

Yea but I don't know maybe I just wish I could go because I kinda miss Eerie.

Dash X

You're crazier than I thought.

Mrs. Teller

My son, is not crazy

Marshall

Mom, dad, Syndi, what are you guys doing here?

Mayor

They had a little help from me, boys. Now I believe you three have something I want.

Dash X

You're stupid remote? It's in there.

Mayor

Go get it.

Dash X

Fine.

( opens the door and gives back the remote)

Now why don't you leave us alone.

Mayor

Nice try but I need the girl first where is she?

Marshall

Nowhere that you need to know of.

Mr. Teller

What exactly is going on here?

Mayor

Mr. Teller this is between me and your son. Officers, arrest them… now! ( simon grabs the remote and runs) get him!

( the police runafter Simon and Dash X and Marshall run after them)

(Class ends and enter Diane who sees what's going on but before she can go over gets pulled from behind)

(Ned from the order of the corn let's go of her)

Diane

What are you doing here?

Ned

I wanted to see if you have made your decision.

Diane

About what?

Ned

How you are going to let down that nice Marshall boy.

Diane

What are you talking about?

Ned

The invitation, dear. You have a lot to do before tomorrow you need to break it off with that boy right away.

Diane

I still don't understand.

Ned

The wedding, dear. It is tomorrow after all… don't be nervous though you are exactly what he's looking for.

Diane

Who's he?

Ned

Dash…The boy who calls himself Dash X.

Diane

Why are we talking about Dash X?

Ned

Because you two are supposed to get married tomorrow and you need to let that Marshall boy down

Diane

I don't want to get married and especially not to Dash.

(Enter Dash)

Dash

Why wouldn't you marry me?

Diane

I'm sorry, Dash you're fun and all but you're not really my type.

Ned

O believe me..,. you are his and everything is set?

Dash X

Wait… me get married? When?

Ned

Tomorrow… marrying her will give you the answers you need believe me.

Dash X

Why can't you tell me the answers?

Ned

All right… I'll answer your last question… yes I am your father but it is very complicated.You see Dash… you are 256 years old.

Dash X

What?!

Ned

That's right… just about the age you should be getting married because there is a prophecy that here on earth you would find a girl who would so interest in you despite your set back and can help you bring peace to the human race… they would call her Marshall… Diane Marshall. And if you do not marry her tomorrow the entire universe will be in grave danger. Now, Diane… hold out your hands please… palm up… this might burn a bit

(presses his fingers into hers)

( screams as he does it to one hand)

(she turns her left hand over and sees the Dash)

Diane

Whoa

Ned

Dash, during the wedding ceremony you shall mark the other one.

Dash

Why does the world depend on me getting married?

Ned

Not just the world. The whole universe. The alignment is tomorrow so we must get both of you ready. Now, you two are not to have contact with anyone else for the next 24 hours. Follow me.

( They exit with Ned)

(Simon runs out with the remote)

(Enter Marshall after him)

Simon

Where do we go?

Marshall

I don't know. The castle maybe.

Simon

I can't believe our parents are here. Maybe they will believe us about Eerie now.

Marshall

Maybe… come on let's go.

(Enter Professor Parrot)

Parrot

Hello, boys could I help you with something.

Marshall

Maybe, my name is Marshall Teller and this is my friend Simon… do you believe in the paranormal?

Parrot

Well, there is a deeper meaning to fantasy so yes I suppose I do believe in the paranormal… why do you ask?

Marshall

We have this remote that can send people through worlds and the mayor of our town is after it. We need to hide it. Could you take it?

Parrot

Welll…

Marshall

Please, we would really appreciate it.

Parrot

All right.

( they hand her the remote and run into the castle)

(Enter police officer)

Officer

Where are they?! Ma'am have you seen two young boys run by here?

Parrot

Sorry, I haven't. I'm in a real hurry today though so I could have missed them.

Officer

Sometimes, this job isn't worth it… excuse me.

(exit police officer and Parrot in opposite directions)

(The next day)

Diane

I can't go through with this, Ned. I'm not ready to get married.

Ned

You really have no choice in the matter. Now, let us go shall we?

Diane

I'll be there in a minute.

Ned

All right but do hurry.

(exit Ned)

Diane

Well, here goes nothing.

(exit outside to the wedding ceremony… the only people around are Ned and Dash)

This is it? Why is it just the three of us?

Dash

It's less embarrassing that way.

(Meanwhile… Marshall and Simon were sleeping in trhe East room when they were woken up by a flash of light a huge monitor appears… Ned is on the monitor)

Ned

Marshall Teller… Marshall Teller!

Marshall

What are you doing here?

Ned

I have come to warn you. Your new friend Diane has gotten invitation to her own wedding to Dash. Now, this is very important you must stop that wedding now! You see it's not really Dash she is marrying it is an old associate of mine who misheard an old prophecy. He believes Dash has to marry this girl by midnight tonight however he wants to destroy the world and knows that killing her will do it however, if he kills her he will ruin the entire time space continuum because her twin will be the only one left. The twin is the one who is suppose to save the world and go back to Eerie and your friends.

Marshall

What? Wait, why would killing the wrong person ruin the time space continuum?

Ned

Because your future will be destroyed. You Marshall Teller are suppose to marry Diane Marshall.

Marshall

Thank you, Ned. Come on, Simon let's go.

(Ned ends with you may now kiss the bride and the fake Dash transforms into a demon that grabs on to Diane and bites her as she struggles and dies)

(Enter Marshall)

NO! No! Get away from her you stupid demon!

Demon

What do you know… you stupid boy.

Marshall

I know you are not the real Dash X. I know you just killed the wrong girl.

Demon

What do you mean I killed the wrong girl!

Simon

The prophecy was not about her it was about her twin!

Demon

Twin? What twin?

( Earlier that day)

(Megan Mitchell was sitting by her computer on you tube when Ned appeared to her)

Ned

Megan Mitchell?

Megan

Yes?

Ned

You are needed immediately… your twin is in grave danger.

Megan

I don't have a twin.

Ned

Everyone has a twin, dear. The world is very mysterious that way. Your twin is dying she needs your help.

Megan

I'll do whatever I can.

Ned

Touch your computer screen and we'll go.

(She does so and ends up at Manhattanville)

Megan

Where are we?

Ned

Manhattanville College… follow me.

( goes outside and sees a demon approaching a dead body and a whole bunch of people backing away)

Megan

Hey, demon! Leave them alone!

Ned

Marshall… but your body is there? Are you a alien explorer too?

Megan

No. And my named is not Marshall it's Mitchell… Megan Mitchell and why would a demon want to kill an innocent is what I would like to know.

Demon

This girl is marrying a prince of our planet if she marries him she will become queen. The power is suppose to be passed down to the prince tonight at midnight of course it can't if he can't remember who he is and his queen is dead so the power is mine now all mine!

Simon

We told you… you killed the wrong girl!

Megan

(to Ned) So, why am I here.

Ned

You need to revive her

Megan

How do I do that?

Ned

First we need to find the real Dash… where did you put him, Edifus!

Edifus

Wouldn't you like to know… I'll never tell you… never the power is all mine Ned! Mine!

(Enter Chisle and police officer holding Dash X)

Dash X

Hey, not so tight! I'm not made of metal!

Chisle

Teller… Holmes… Marshal… where is the remote?

Simon

We don't know.

Chisle

I think you do know. You always know things, boys. You are always sticking your nose where is doesn't belong. You and your investigations will get you in trouble one day. Where is the remote?

Marshall

We don't have it so just leave us alone.

Chisle

Tell me where it is or I will put you all in prison for a life sentence… especially you miss Marshall.

Megan

I'm not Diane Marshall!

Chisle

Then who are you?

Megan

I'm her twin… Megan Mitchell.

Chisle

Twin?

Ned

Mayor Chisle everyone has a twin in the world.

Dash

Not everybody.

Ned

I meant everyone who originated from this planet.

Chisle

What? What are you saying the gray haired kid is an alien?

Ned

Yes he is… one that has something very important that he needs to do right now. Dash X the time space continuum has been messed up you, Megan, Marshall, Simon and Diane must save it but first… save Diane.

( the police come forward but Ned puts up a force field as Syndi, Maryiln, Edgar, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes watch Dash come forward and hold Megan's hand… then Megan puts her hand on Diane's cheek… Simon touchs the other cheek and Marshall kneels down and kisses her as Ned does the motions of the order of the corn and Megan starts to sing 'Let it be'and the other follow even people outside the force feld sing it… Diane starts to glow and floats up in the air with Marshall as they kiss and then they land and Marshall falls on top of her as she wakes up)

Maryiln

That was amazing

Edgar

I've never seen anything like it.

Diane

What happened…. (looks up at the demon and screams. Ned swipes at Edifus who disappears) Dash, are we married?

Dash X

No… we aren't.

Ned

And you are not suppose to be I'm so sorry for the mix up.

Diane

But then who is?

Megan

I am.

Ned

Diane, this is your twin Megan Mitchell she is the one who is suppose to marry Dash… now shall we get on with the ceremony?

Dash X

What do you say, Meg?

Megan

Why not?

Chisle

Hold it! You are all under arrest!

Ned

Fine just wait 10 minutes before arresting us.

Chisle

I am not going to wait 10 minutes!

Ned

YOU WILL!

Chisle

Fine… fine.

Ned

Do you take Megan to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Dash X

Sure why not?

Ned

Do you Megan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Megan

I do.

Ned

I now prounounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.

(Dash and Megan kiss and as they do everything freezes around them expect for Ned Diane and Marshall)

Marshall

What's going on?

Ned

We are going back to the beginning… it's over.

Diane

What's over the series?

Ned

Yes. Once you stop you will go back to before this ever happened but only all of you will have any memory of it. And I will go back to my home planet. Before that all happens I would like to apologize on behalf of Edifus. I would also like to apologize to you Dash I should have never put you through this. Good bye, Marshall Teller the offer to come back with me is still open if you ever want it. Simon Holmes, good bye and stay out of teleportation devices. Diane Marshall good bye and I'm sorry for your situation. Megan welcome to the family I know you and Dash will be very happy together. And Dash X… I'm sorry I couldn't give you more answers but I believe you will find them when I leave. Good luck… good luck everyone.

( everything stops spinning and they are all back in Eerie Indiana expect for Diane of course)

Dash X

Ouch I haven't felt a headache that bad since I was in a fight with some goon on Congo…I was born in Congo. My real is Symbilius Narato… god that's a stupid name… I think I'll stick with Dash X

Megan

Good idea. So, should we go home?

Marshall

Usually I have something from the evidence locker after a paranormal investigation.

(Simon walks over to the street and picks up the remote)

Simon

Hey, look it's the remote

Marshall

That'll work.

Dash X

Bye, nerds.

Marshall and Simon

Bye, Dash… Bye, Megan.

Diane

Goodye, guys. I love you Marshall. I'll be watching you.

Marshall

I will always think of you when I investigate the paranormal. Good bye, Diane. I love you too. Good luck.

(Later that day at the secret spot)

Marshall

That was such a strange one.

Simon

I know and that whole thing with the twin was just weird… hey do you think we have twins here?

Marshall

This is Eerie Indiana anything is possible. ( to audience) Well, after that nothing really happened. Well that's the end of the mysteries of Eerie Indiana for me anyway. Why? It just hurts to much and makes me think of Diane. I know I have never given up the paranormal for a girl before but she was just different… I wonder if I'll ever see her again. Well, if not… I will never regret everything we did… Well… goodnight from Eerie, Indiana.

The End


End file.
